


Clauleth Drabbles

by UmbralStars



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blood and Injury, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, No Spoilers, Post-Time Skip, Spoilers, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbralStars/pseuds/UmbralStars
Summary: Just a collection of various drabbles I wrote for these two. Tags will change when more are added. All chapters that include spoilers will be marked by notes before chapters.I will also be exclusively writing m!Byleth because that's the one I personally play as.





	1. Lazy Morning

The first thing Byleth felt when he woke up was the warmth of the sheets and the body pressed up against his front. The second was the small nip of teeth as Claude lazily kissed his neck. The Duke's hands ran across Byleth's chest then down his sides tracing his various scars with feather light touches. A small, content noise escaped Byleth's lips, and he tilted his head up ever so slightly to allow Claude better access.

Claude smiled against Byleth's neck, bringing the mint haired man even closer. He relished the better access, kissing and nipping at the soft skin, watching as faint marks appeared in the wake of his handiwork. He slid a calloused hand up Byleth's side, eliciting another sharp breath from the other, letting it rest cradling the other's head. Claude placed one last kiss against his lover's neck before lifting himself up and capturing his lips. Byleth sighed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Claude's neck as the Duke moved to straddle Byleth's hips.

The kiss was languid and intimate. Neither man was in a rush, and they simply savored the moment of intimacy. Byleth slipped his tongue past Claude's lips and the taller man groaned. He couldn't help it. Not when Byleth ran his fingers over the faint marks he had left on Claude's back. Claude's tongue pushed back against Byleth's slipping into his mouth. Byleth moaned wantonly into the kiss, bringing his fingers up to run through Claude's hair. Claude allowed the kiss to linger for a few seconds before he pulled back, biting at Byleth's lower lips as he did so.

Claude looked at his lover with a soft smirk on his lips. Byleth's face was flushed a deep red, and his naturally stoic expression held a certain softness to it that made Claude want take him all over again. Byleth rubbed a scared hand across Claude's bare thigh, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips. Claude's own expression was soft and conveyed so much genuine love. If his heart could beat, Byleth was sure it would've skipped for just a second. Byleth caressed Claude's face, his fingers tickling his bearded jaw, while pushing himself up to kiss Claude once again. Relaxing his arms on Claude's shoulders, Byleth let their foreheads rest against each other once the kiss broke. Claude spoke first, "Mornin' Teach." 

Byleth chuckled, "Good morning, Claude. What exactly possessed you to wake me up like this?"

Claude rubbed Byleth's sides a soft smile on his lips, "What can I say? I woke up for my daily meditation and simply saw someone too handsome to ignore."

"I'm flattered you find me so distracting," Byleth whispered, giving Claude another chaste kiss.

Claude let a few more moments of silence pass between them before he pulled away from Byleth. He could feel those stoic eyes watch him inquisitively as he pulled on a casual set of clothes and straighten out his hair. "I was thinking about heading down to the kitchen," Claude began, "Mixing up some tea, grabbing us a few pastries, and just...enjoying some time alone, before we inevitably get pulled away to do something or other."

Claude tucked his shirt into his pants and tied his sash around his waist. Looking back, he saw Byleth mulling over the suggestion before his face softened once again, "That sounds nice."

"Great! I'll be right back. Don't go back to sleep on me alright."

"Alright." Claude turned to leave. "Oh, Claude." As soon as his hand touched the handle, Byleth's voice stopped him in his tracks. He he turned his attention back to Byleth and saw an easy smile gracing his lover's face, "Can you mix up some Almyran pine needles? I've...come to enjoy the taste." 

Claude's heart skipped a beat. That simple request had made the sun just a bit brighter. Claude smiled easily his heart fluttering in his chest.


	2. Injury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Depictions of blood and injury. Mentions medical procedures.

"Hey, Teach, stay with me ok?"

There was no reply. Claude cursed under his breath. His fingers twitched on a notched arrow, whole body tense, eyes darting around for unseen predators. It was supposed to be just a simple hunting trip. _It'll just be a couple of hours away from the monastery._ A twig cracked in the distance. _We'll train for a bit._ Failnaught glowed a bright red, tingeing the burnt wood with it's glow. _Maybe bring back some game_. Claude pulled back the bowstring, aiming an arrow towards the sound. _But no, they just had to be attacked by a giant wolf_. He waited. Another crack. His feet instinctively moved back toward Byleth. His eyes never left the spaces between the trees. Then the forest simply quieted. "Teach?" Claude asked. There was still no answer, and panic rose on his chest, "Byleth!"

There was a wet cough behind him. Byleth was at the very least conscious. Glancing back, Claude saw that Byleth hadn't moved, and was still leaned up against the old ruin wall. His body limp, head lulling down against his chest, mint green hair obscuring any expression. It was almost as if he fell—Claude forced his thoughts to stop right there. He wasn't going to consider that possibility. He let the bowstring go slack. He wasn't sure if the danger had passed but...Byleth. He had to help Byleth. Claude backed away from the destroyed doorway turning his attention to his injured comrade. His eyes might've been on Byleth, but his ears listened for anything that might attack them. Placing Failnaught on the ground, Claude cupped Byleth's face lifting it slightly to check his friend. His green eyes were glassy and unfocused, squinting slightly as if trying to focus on Claude's face but were unable. "Teach..." Claude's voice was small, full of worry and what he'd hate to admit as panic. 

Claude turned his attention to Byleth's wounds. Four gash marks spread across his chest, and blood spilled from the wounds, a bright crimson against the dark tunic. Through the torn cloth Claude could see mangled flesh. The wound was deep, and needed more attention than he knew how to give. A deep frown etched into his face, Claude scrambled for his satchel. He needed an Elixir, a Concoction, a Vulnerary even,  anything to help him stabilize Byleth. He threw down empty container after empty container, before finally pulling out a blue vial. The Vulnerary had about one gulp left, and Claude hoped it would be enough. By the time he turned back, Byleth's body had grown more lax, and his breathing had slowed. Claude was on his knees in an instant, "Hey, Teach," Claude shook Byleth's shoulder trying to keep him awake, "I need you to drink this ok? It's going go help, I promise."

Claude didn't wait for a response. He held the Vulnerary to Byleth's lips, helping him tip his head back and drink every last drop. As soon as the last drop passed his lips, Byleth fell into a coughing fit. Claude rubbed his back in soothing circles while letting the fit resolve itself. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Byleth let his head fall back against the rotting wood. His face contorted into a strange mix of pain and lucid relief, and his breathing had returned to normal. A pair of emerald eyes opened to look over Claude before sliding closed once again. "You alright Teach?" Claude prompted.

Byleth only groaned in response. Claude sighed in relief. A groan was better than silence. Claude hardened his expression, eyes going back to Byleth's mangled chest, "Hey Byleth, just a heads up. I'm to check the wound again, and since you're more aware it might hurt this time, but bear with me, ok?"

Claude pulled at the damp material, earning him a sharp hiss from Byleth as apologies fell from his lips, curling the cloth away from the open wounds. The bleeding had mostly ceased, the Vulnerary doing its job, but he had to stop Byleth from losing any more blood. Neither he nor Byleth had brought bandages, in hindsight a blatant oversight; however, he did have something on him that could stop the blood flow. Removing his black cape, Claude wrapped the soft fabric around Byleth's chest. Lorenz would probably nag him about ruining the cape, but honestly the Duke couldn't care less. Pulling taught the last knot, Claude looked back at Byleth's face; fortunately, the other man had kept his eyes open if only barely. 

Claude raised a gloved hand giving a gentle, reassuring caress across Byleth's pale cheek. A silent dread washed over Claude. Byleth was too exhausted to even think about having him walk, even assisted, back to the monastery. Dragging or carrying Byleth back was also out of the question. Bringing an unconscious, injured person through a forest filled with bandits and demonic beasts was the last thing Claude wanted to do. A gloved hand weakly grasped his arm shaking Claude from his grim thoughts. He placed his hand atop the other's offering the greenette a weak smile. "Claude," Byleth's voice was weak and stilted, "'m sorry I got–"

"Hey no," Claude cut him off, " Don't apologize for getting hurt. I know we're in a tough spot right now, but we'll get through it. We always do, right?"

Byleth opened his mouth to respond, but ended up simply nodding. Claude sighed, "Why don't you get some sleep, Teach?" the sudden panic in Byleth's eyes wasn't lost on Claude, making him hesitate before continuing, "Resting will help you recover, and then we'll be able to make it back to the monastery."

The skeptical look didn't leave Byleth's face, and Claude knew exactly why. Claude ran his fingers through Byleth's mint hair a soft smile on his face, "I promise I'll wake you up Byleth. It'll just be a few hours till morning, alright?"

Byleth studied Claude for a few seconds until he nodded, capitulating to the request. Byleth leaned into Claude's gentle fingers, and Claude kept up his rhythmic touches until exhaustion overcame the man as his eyes slid closed once more. A few more minutes passed by, Claude only ceasing his soothing motions once Byleth completely relaxed. Claude then stood, retrieving Failnaught from the broken stone floor, and walked out into the destroyed town. 

The sun had long since set, but the moon hadn't yet risen over the trees. They had left the monastery hours ago, so with luck someone had come looking for them. If not...Claude notched an arrow then pointed Failnaught toward the stars, pulling back the string, letting arcane energy gather around the arrow, and then shot into the sky. A glowing crimson streak cut through the inky blue sky, shining brightly as a star for few moments, before dissipating into nothing. He didn't know the exact likely hood of anyone from the monastery seeing the flare, but he could only hope someone did and got the message. Claude let a deep sigh escape him as he sat back down next to Byleth. He crossed his legs, fixed his eyes on the stars, and waited. All he could do now was wait.

* * *

Crack! Claude's eyes snapped open. Somewhere during the night, his meditation had lulled him into near sleep, but now his stupor broke. Far in the distance a branch had fractured. In a flash, Claude's hands were back on his bow and he stood ready to fire. They hadn't killed that wolf. After Byleth had gotten injured, Claude had just thrown the game, grabbed him, and ran. If it came back here now, even injured as it was, Claude wasn't sure if he alone could fell it another time. His eyes scanned the trees looking for any anomaly within the darkness. Moments passed with the only sound being the wind and continued cracking.Then a white creature jumped out from the pitch black forest. A... familiar white creature. Claude's eyes widened in shock as he stiffly lowered the bow, "Sefidi?"

The albino wyvern sniffed the air once more, before growling and bounding towards Claude. Before he could react, Sefidi jumped him and licked his face. "Sefidi!" he exclaimed wiping wyvern spit off his face. Laughing, Claude wrapped his arms around Sefidi's neck while she purred and nuzzled into his torso. 

"Claude!"

"There you are!"

Claude turned his attention to the sudden voices. From the forest, Leonie and Ignatz came galloping out, relieved looks on their faces. Claude put up his signature smirk, "Well now! What took you guys so long?"

Ignatz's expression was unusually hardened, relief and concern mixed in with anger, and the look he gave Claude almost made him feel small. "Claude everyone was so worried about you and the Professor!" Ignatz's tone made Claude flinch, "When Arum told us you two hadn't come back yet everyone feared the worst, and whole monastery's been beside itself trying to find you two!"

Leonie stepped up, hand on her hip, "Yeah you're lucky you sent up the flare, and that Sefidi's good at tracking, or else we would've never found you."

Claude swiped a hand over the back of his neck, a feeling of embarrassment rising in his chest. He felt so weak, and he resent himself for it. "I-Ok...to tell you the truth we would've been back hours ago, but we got ambushed by a giant wolf and..." he paused feeling a lump in his throat. Claude could still see giant claws coming down on Byleth sending him flying through the air, "Teach...he got hurt. Badly. There was no way we would've made it back to the monastery with him injured like that."

Leonie and Ignatz's faces twisted into shock and concern. "Byleth was injured?!" Leonie's voice had a panic Claude had never hear before.

"How badly is he hurt? Is he alrig–"

Claude felt something snap in his mind, "Look guys!" the two recoiled at his tone, "I appreciate your concern, but we need to get Byleth back to the monastery right now," Claude sighed letting his frustration subside, "The faster we get back and bring him to see Manuela the better."

They stayed silent, unreadable expressions on their faces. Claude turned back into the destroyed house. Guilt weighed on his chest for snapping at his friends, but...but what? He shook his head, carefully picking up an unconscious Byleth and turning back to the others. "Let's just... let's just focus on getting back to the monastery, alright?"

They both simply nodded.

* * *

"Well now, I will admit you did a fine job keeping him alive," Manuela said tying the last knot. She clipped the remaining thread then placed the suture down on the metal tray, "He'll be down for about two weeks, but I still recommend he doesn't push himself too hard unless it's necessary."

Claude sat in silence at the infirmary's tea-table absent mindedly staring into the tea-cup Flayn had been nice enough to bring him. Manuela placed a hand on her hip. She gave Claude a knowing frown, "Well, I'll leave you two alone. You can stay here however long you want, but come wake me up when you leave so I can come monitor him." With that Manuela left the room, her heels clicking on the stone floor, and closed the door behind her. 

Claude just continued to stare at his tea-cup. He lifted his head and turned his eyes on Byleth. The stitched up wounds on his chest were still visible. Claude could still see the bleeding, mangled flesh. The claws that tore down and struck him. Byleth being sent flying through the air. Claude picking him up and running to that abandon village. He could still feel the wet feeling as Byleth's blood soaked into his clothes. Claude let out a shaky breath as he stood and walked over to the chair Manuela had sat in minutes before. 

Sitting down, he observed Byleth. Some of the color had returned to his face and he no longer was scarily pale. His expression was tranquil. Eyes closed with a look of pure serenity on a face normally so stoic. His breath rose and fell steadily, not slow like before. Claude took Byleth's hand in his, rubbing the smooth skin in soothing circles. Without his gloves Claude could feel the warmth of Byleth's hand. He was going to be fine. The person Claude had allowed himself to grow close to, to show his vulnerabilities to, was going to be just fine. Yet...

Yet...Claude still felt his chest tighten. He still felt that first choked sob leave his body as tears slid freely down his cheeks. He still felt his body collapse in on itself as he held that warm hand in a death grip. Byleth was going to be just fine, and yet Claude still wept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a side note: Arum is the name I gave to the Gatekeeper NPC mostly as a joke b/c he and Alm share the same voice actor.


	3. Heartbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for up through the end of Chapter 9 and a little bit into Chapter 10. There will be heavy discussion of what is written in Jeralt's Diary. If you have not gotten to that part yet, I highly recommend you do not read this chapter until you have past that part. 
> 
> ALSO! Trigger warnings for if you do not want to read what is essentially someone having an existential crisis. If that would trigger you in any way I recommend you do not read this chapter.
> 
> Alright that's the end of the notes for now. Enjoy!

Byleth's heart did not beat. For as long as he could remember he never felt a single pulse in his chest, but for years he didn't find it strange. As a child he believed that he wasn't alone, for he never got much of a chance to feel anyone else's heart beat after all. However, he began to realize rather quickly how strange he really was. The first memorable time he heard his father's heartbeat was seared into his memory. He had woken up from a nightmare, and immediately ran to find his father, as any child would. Said man was sitting in the inn common area, drinking with Uncle Arin and Aunt Erica, and he let Byleth crawl into his lap without a question. When Byleth buried his head into Jeralt's chest, his father's heartbeat captivated him. It wasn't the first time he had heard it, but it was the first time he remembered paying close attention. Listening to it made Byleth feel safe but strangely...sad. He felt his own chest that night and, for the first time, realized the nothingness that was there. His distinct lack of heartbeat only grew stranger as he grew older. Byleth was still fairly young when he realized what heartbeats meant to people. 

While in the Alliance, a kind merchant had given Byleth a few books as a gift for Jeralt's Mercenaries' aid. One book in particular stood out in his mind, one he read time and time again, one he still had to this day: _Crescent Moon and Golden Deer_. An old collection of tales about a young Duke of Riegan, blessed by Leicester the Golden Deer, who travelled Fódlan to aid all he met. Byleth had always loved heroic tales, but especially those that wrapped themselves in the mythology of Fódlan. However, there were were multiple moments within the story where Byleth would find himself confused. He just could not wrap his head around anything that had to do with motions of the heart. Parts would mention how the Duke's heart "fluttered" or "skipped a beat" or how his "heart felt happy" and Byleth couldn't just imagine it. All his life he had felt emotion, even if they were more subtle than others, but never once did his heart make any movement to convey them. He learned people used beating hearts to quantify things. Love. Pain. Being alive. Though even when he experienced the worst emotional pain of his life his heart still did not beat. 

Byleth sighed deeply while letting the book fall on his lap. Something in his chest felt heavy, but Byleth wasn't sure if he could say it was his heart. He blinked away the tears pricking at his eyes. Thinking back on the past made the pain rip through him again like it was all new, and to a certain extent it still was. Almost on instinct, his gaze turned on Claude looking for some form of comfort. Said man was at his work desk busy mixing up a new potion, and was jotting down ingredients and methodology as he went along. Setting aside his book, twisting his body off the bed, Byleth quietly made his way over to Claude. The Duke tilted his head slightly, taking note of Byleth's movements, but continued placing crushed wyrmroot on the scale off to the side. "Byleth is something..." he began, but trailed off when Byleth bent down, placed his hand over Claude's heart, and rested his head on top of Claude's. 

Claude fell completely still beneath him. Byleth closed his eyes and paid close attention to Claude's gentle heartbeat. It held a strong, steady rhythm beneath his finger tips. It was a pulse that showed the man he loved most was definitely alive. One would think Claude's only expression was that of smile that never met his calculating eyes, but he was much deeper than that. Claude felt strong emotions, but he wasn't one to show his emotions readily. He kept his true feelings close to his chest, and it was a mark of true trust when he allowed himself to be vulnerable. He was so unlike Byleth. Claude hid his emotions deep within his heart; however, Byleth had no heart to hide his emotions in. For so long he could've swore he felt nothing. His emotions were subtle and his expressions always faint. Other people always spoke on how experience "hardened hearts", but Byleth had always been numb. It wasn't experience that quieted his heart, it had never beat in the first place. If people really used hearts to to tell who was alive and what emotions they felt, Byleth wondered, "Am I even alive?"

Byleth froze when he realized what he said out loud. He could feel a cold despair settle in his chest, but his damned silent heart refused to let his body react to that emotion. Claude stood in an instant. He wrapped an arm around Byleth shoulders and pressed the man protectively against his side. Leading Byleth over to the bed, Claude helped them lay down as the other man buried his face into his chest. Claude's arms were warm and protective, and Byleth let himself melt into them. The other's heartbeat was now frenzied. Such a small changed conveyed so much. So, why was Byleth denied that experience? Byleth tightened his grip on Claude. He wanted to hold onto that heartbeat, so that maybe it would force his own to start. Claude ran his fingers through Byleth's pale hair trying to calm the other man down. He didn't dare pull away as Byleth held him a death grip. "Byleth, what did you mean 'am I even alive'?" Claude's voice was low and nary but a whisper.

Byleth tensed at the inevitable question. He tightened his grip on Claude trying to find the strength to answer. It wasn't that he wanted to hide from Claude. No it was quite the opposite. He wanted to tell him everything because he trusted him unconditionally, but he still hesitated. Claude's hands stalled their soothing motions then he brought them down to Byleth's shoulders, and gentlely pushed him away so he could see Claude's face. His eyebrows were knitted together and his eyes danced around Byleth's face as if searching for something, "Hey Byleth, I want to test something. Would you help me with that?"

Byleth nodded not trusting his voice. Claude shifted their positions so he could lay his head on Byleth's chest. Once they were settled it was silent. Byleth placed his hands tentatively on Claude's back and just watched him. Claude was pressing his ear into Byleth's chest with his hands splayed to the sides. Despite admittedly the cute site, a deep frown remained on Byleth's face. He wondered why Claude even wanted to do this. The man rarely ever wanted to be held, and he would hear nothing by listening to Byleth's chest. Claude already knew his heart did not beat so this 'test' seemed pointless. Though Byleth had to admit, Claude's weight was a comforting presence even as that cold despair refused to leave his body. A few more moments passed and neither man made any attempt to move. Then suddenly Claude lifted up his body, and looked back at Byleth's face a gentle smile. "Well, Teach" his voice was playful, "my tests have confirmed that you are definitely alive," Byleth made a face as Claude better positioned himself beside him and placed a hand back on Byleth's chest, "Before you say anything just listen to what I have to say."

Claude paused to collect his thoughts, and his eyebrows knitted together like they did when he went over strategies late at night. Finally he spoke again, "I'll admit, this is going to get a bit saccharine, and I may not seem all myself as I say it, but I mean every word. Just bear with me, alright?" Byleth nodded and Claude cast his gaze down at the hand on Byleth's chest, "Now besides the obvious, I know for a fact that you're alive. I feel you breathing right now along the warmth of your skin on mine. I could also feel the tenderness when you put your hands on my back," Byleth's eyebrows knitted together as Claude cast his gaze back towards his face, "If you have any doubt in your emotions just know I see them everyday. I see your smile and enthusiasm when you get a chance to teach us or we get to teach you. I see that smirk when you have us on the ropes during sparring sessions," his smile turned coy, "And don't think I don't notice the head over heels looks you give me on the occasion."

Byleth scoffed and Claude's grin only widened. He placed a warm hand on Byleth's cheek caressing his face with his thumb, "Even if all those expressions are more subtle than other people they're still there. I remember the first time I ever saw you smile and heard you laugh. I'll fully admit that, even back then, they made me stop a little. And I definitely remember what happened after Jeralt died," his eyes grew downcast, "I don't think I'll ever forget seeing you so broken," Byleth felt the tears start to gather again, and Claude's expression softened as he continued, "So even if you don't have a beating heart, that doesn't make you any less alive than me, or Lorentz, or Hilda, or Marianne, or anyone. Now I can't speak for everything you've experienced before coming to the monastery, but I do know that you were alive then and definitely are alive now."

When Claude finished talk the dam finally broke. Byleth shuddered before tears began falling down his face. Claude laid back down, and pulled his shaking form into a tight hug. Byleth held onto Claude's night-shirt shirt for dear life all the while crying into his chest. The whole world slipped away as he let himself be enveloped in the warm embrace, and the comforting thought that he was alive. That despite the nothingness that plagued him his whole life, Byleth wasn't empty. As Byleth slipped into sleep, he kept that thought on his mind, and focused on the steady heartbeat of the man he loved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a more Byleth centric piece, and the whole concept of Byleth not having a heartbeat is very fascinating to me.


	4. Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some spoilers for things post-Chapter 9.

Byleth still remembered the Cathedral's former glory. Unlike the others, the image of tall vaulted ceilings, uncracked tile floors, and unbroken stained glass remained vividly in his mind. He did not see the destruction of the monastery all those years ago, and part of him wished not to know what transpired after he fell. How many laid dead in the aftermath of Edelgard's attack? How many students and monks–Byleth rubbed his eyes, forcing those dark thoughts form his mind. He came to the cathedral to clear his head not to dwell on the past. He took a deep breath, letting the warm night air wash over him. The cold spring had long since retreated from Garreg Mach and had given way to a warm summer. Cicadas buzzed in the forest below the cathedral, their droning sound dulled by the cathedral's walls. Byleth lifted his head and looked out towards the stars. Despite the destruction of his beloved cathedral, the same stars still shone just as they did five years ago. Those stars had always been a constant in his life. Even when he traveled the lengths of Fódlan with his father, he could always see the same stars in the sky, always in the same familiar patterns. Soft, flighty footsteps began to echo behind him. Byleth didn't need to look, he'd recognize those steps anywhere, "I never did strike you as a religious man, Claude."

Claude's footsteps grew more vivid as he walked down the isle, "Ah come on Teach, you know I'm not. Though, I never struck you as particularly religious either," Claude's voice echoed off the walls. 

"I'm not," Byleth answered as Claude sat down beside him.

"But?" 

"But what?"

Claude quirked an eyebrow, "You seem rather infatuated with the cathedral. I've noticed how you come here late at night after everyone leaves. Why is that?"

Byleth hummed, "I see your habit of poking people's brains is still alive and strong."

"Hey!" a moment of silence passed before Claude sighed and crossed his arms, "I'm sorry if I crossed a line. I know I prod more than most, but it's just something I noticed back during school and I just wondered, why?" Claude turned, placing an arm on the back of the pew, and leaned in a bit, "You told me you grew up without the Church or the Goddess for that matter, so why do you spend so much time in the cathedral?" his lips curled into a playful smirk, "Did Rhea really convert you?"

Byleth huffed, shaking his head fervently, "No it's not that," Claude stayed silent as Byleth collected his thoughts, "It's just....the cathedral is comforting I guess. I started coming here whenever things got too much, and I guess it just became a habit," Byleth leaned back against the wood, his chest feelt heavy, "I don't...really believe in the teachings, but it doesn't stop me from finding comfort here."

Silence fell between them. Byleth could feel Claude's eyes still on him. It... wasn't uncomfortable having Claude's full attention. An arm tightened around him causing Byleth to fall against Claude. Byleth froze for just a moment before he relaxed. Claude rubbed Byleth's arm and the older man felt himself relax fully. Claude was warm. He was steady and strong. Byleth had felt so overwhelmed recently with everything, but Claude's gentle touch washed it all away. Claude sighed as Byleth laid slid down to rest his head on his shoulder. "You know..." Claude's voice was soft, "This is pretty nice. I can almost see why you come here so often."

Byleth hummed and nuzzled himself against Claude. The Duke laughed mirthfully, "Don't fall asleep on me teach! I don't know if I would have the heart to wake you if you did."

"Byleth."

"Huh?"

He shifted closer to Claude, hiding his face from view, "You can call me Byleth."

Calude stayed silent then rest his own head against Byleth soft head. "Byleth..." Claude whispered as if testing it, "Byleth. That sounds so weird to me but...I like it."

Byleth could feel his cheeks flush. He liked Claude saying his name. It felt right. 

The two just sat in silence. Crickets chippered far in the distance, but the only true sound that broke the silence was their quiet breathing. Claude just held Byleth, resting his head against the elder's as Byleth rested against Claude. The embrace was warm and intimate, and Byleth was enjoying every second of it. Claude was never one to do this. He always kept people at arms length, and Byleth could only remember very few other times where they did something like this. Those times were quick hugs; their reunion the casual arm around Byleth's shoulder, the celebration after the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. There was one other time Claude ever held him in a more intimate way, during one his many breakdowns after he lost his father. But this? It felt... different. Unsolicited. Just...right.

It was right how their bodies fit together. It was right how their breaths synced. It was just right felling this calm, this right, in Claude's arms. Byleth's eyes snapped open when he felt Claude nuzzle his head. His breath caught in his throat, and he shifted to look at Claude's face. Claude was blushing. Byleth blinked, owl-eyed. Claude was...blushing. The Duke laughed nervously then cleared his throat, "Sorry, tea—Byleth. I guess I got a bit, uh, caught up in the moment..." he coughed again.

Byleth, goddess help him, just stared. Emerald eyes looked between him and the floor before finally settling on staring at him. Byleth moved on his own. Pushing himself up, shifting towards Claude, laying a hand on Claude's leg, Byleth placed a kiss on Claude's lips. It wasn't anything big. Just a peck. However, when he pulled back Claude followed. Claude pushed their lips back together, and Byleth felt himself melt. Claude's lips were soft, but chapped. A gloved hand rung its way into Byleth's hair as Claude pushed against him.

The kiss wasn't perfect, but it was right. Butterflies flew in Byleth's stomach, and a surge of feelings hit Byleth square across the face. Happiness. Joy. Contentment. Love. Byleth could feel everything melt away. The fear, the destruction, the war, the past. It all faded into a wash of colors behind the vividness of this moment. They separated for just a moment before they joined together once more. Claude was smiling into the kiss with one of his beautiful genuine smiles. Byleth flung his arms around Claude's neck as the kiss deepened. Byleth felt himself smile too. For just this moment everything was right with the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something quick because I missed them. Loosing motivation sucks, but work loads are lightening and I found my motivation somewhere under the pile. Anyway, I hoped y'all enjoyed just some nice fluff, and I'm sorry for being gone for so long.


End file.
